powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lylanna Tres-Djani
Lylanna Tres-Djani is a former Peacekeeper and almost the Yellow Cosmic Ranger. Biography Lylanna was born on Vendrall, a Peacekeeper-controlled world. When she was about 9 cycles, her parents heard that she was going to be drafted, so they hastily put her in a military science program so she could still study what she wanted, instead of becoming a soldier. She grew up trying to breed Leviathans for combat. Since Peacekeepers are encouraged not to bond with each other or their families, Lylanna befriended the Leviathans and Pilots given to her as subjects. She allowed them a great deal of freedom and treated them gently, and eventually her efforts succeeded--sort of. She was able to breed a male ship which didn't require a Pilot, but a direct interface with a Peacekeeper's mind. However, none of his weapons were functional. In spite of Lylanna's best efforts, the mother and her Pilot died in the birthing process, living just long enough to make Lylanna promise to care for the offspring. She was ordered to bring the ship in to her commanding officer, a very harsh military man who made it clear that he would make this ship combat-worthy or kill him trying. This, after a string of failures and similar deaths, drove Lylanna to flee with the ship. She ended up on the run from both the Peacekeepers and their mortal enemies, the Scarrans, who want any technology that could give them the advantage over the Peacekeepers. Escaping a Scarran attack force via Starburst, the pair ended up in an unfamiliar part of the galaxy, where they literally ran into another ship. Its pilot appeared to be Sebacean, but couldn't understand Lylanna. Both ships ended up sucked into a portal and dumped out over an even more alien world, along with a third vehicle. The three met up on the other woman's ship, where Lylanna gave her translator microbes so they could understand each other. It was soon rendered a moot point, as the Detective's TARDIS materialized inside Rift. Alarmed, Lylanna hurried over and confronted him and his companion, remaining distrustful in spite of their explanations. He opened up a mysterious box, and from it appeared a female artificial life form called Destiny. She informed them that they had been destined to be Power Rangers. When a Cyberman invasion began on the planet below, most of the others took the morphers and went to fight. However, Lylanna refused. She had Rift to protect, and wasn't interested in an unfamiliar world's plight. Destiny healed Rift, who'd been damaged in the collision earlier, and gave her the choice to leave. Lylanna took it apologetically, having just escaped a regime and its grand cause. She took off, only to be attacked by Cyberships. Eventually she decided their best chance of survival was to head back to the others. Personality Lylanna conceals her feelings most of the time thanks to years of military discipline, but she's a very understanding, empathetic person who rarely raises her voice. When she does get angry, she still says nothing, just acts with harsh efficiency. She wants freedom for both herself and her ship. Arsenal *Leviathan-Gunship *Pulse Pistol Appearance The Sebacean equivalent of African; she has dark, coppery skin and black hair that curls naturally, but which she usually wears back in a tight queue. Tall, moderately muscular and elegant in a strict, militaristic way. Has combat and military science training, with an emphasis on bioengineering. As a Sebacean she has a greater color perception and cold endurance than a human, but is very vulnerable to high temperatures. This can lead to heat delirium at temperatures which humans might find only obnoxiously hot. Her ship is named Rift. Category:Aliens Category:Female Category:Allies Category:Power Rangers Cosmic Defenders